Takuya Orimoto
'Taijo Orimoto '''is an appearing character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is the main protagnist in the 4th season of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, along with Yuma. He is the younger brother of Yuuki Orimoto and the older brother of Ruka Orimoto. Due to his cold and ruthless personality while dueling, he is known as the Reaper. He is close freinds with Yuma Tsukumo, Kotori Mizuki, Cathy Catherine, Tokunosuke, Takashi and Tetsuo. He is also friends with Ryoga Kamishiro. Similar to Yuma, Takuya believes his monsters are his comrades, just as they are his freinds. Takuya even goes to all lengths to protects his sisters and friends from his psychopathic parents. Apart from dueling, Takuya is a martial artists, in which he practices the art of Kung Fu along with his two sisters. Appearance Takuya is a 17 year old mild mannered boy. He has dark-blue eyes, pale skin and has black hair, which is with dark red fringes and one black in the middle, which seems to describe certain aspects of his personality. Unlike Yuma and co., Takuya uses a Duel Gazer tattoo that is red and is in the shape of a dragon. His sisters also uses Duel Gazers, each in their own respective shape. Almost similar to Tron III, IV, and V, Takuya has powers which are known as telekinesis, which comes from a crest on his right hand, except it isn't tied to his soul. His sisters share the same power as well. Simpily by moving his hand at a small force, Takuya can create a powerful wind or Psychic wave which can be devestating as throw objects or people in the air(uses for protection). These powers he only uses to protect himself and his family if it is needed. When using his Duel Gazer tatoo, Takuya's eye turns red, which reflects his anger. His crest power allows him to transform into a powerful dragon, which is seemed powered by four different elements, which was revealed after dueling Matsui and Suzuki in a Tag Duel with Yuma. His attire is a black jacket over a dark purple shirt, as dark pants and skull marked sneakers. It is unknown whether he has attended school as a child, to the fact it is thought that he was taught dueling, math, and every other school subject by his parents. While in Dueling competitions around the world, Takuya wore similar clothes which were formerly had dark blue colors. Personality Although he may have honor while dueling, Takuya seems to have no respect for his rivals, to which he has dueled his entire life since he was 9 years old. When he teaches kids, Takuya seems to be humble and caring, but shows hate to parents who misplace their children, or don't care for them at all. When Dueling his rivals he is very ruthless and merciless, not caring at all what happens to them, but after his Duel with Yuma, his dueling personailty changed, but was still ruthless and merciless. He also respects Yuma's words on friendship and bonds, in which he agrees with. Previously before meeting Kaito, he developed a small rivalry which ended shortly after their first meeting. To the majority of Yuma's freinds(including Yuma himself) he is seen as an older brother and mentor. He also works well in Tag Duels, which is seen when he dueled with Yuma and Shark against some assislants with who worked with his parents who planned in taking away his powers to use it for diaobolical purposes. Aside from dueling he is very smart and is able to notice certain things that other people can't. It was first noticed with his younger sister Ruka, when both noticed that Kotori had feelins for Yuma, but was to scaredto say it. Both approached Kotori and asked her why hasn't she told Yuma how she feels. She answered in tears saying she was nervous, and that she worries him, because he is always getting injured. Ruka told her not to worry for as long as she as someone like Yuma on her side she shouldn't cry nor be scared. After hearing this, Kotori promised the two that she would tell Yuma how she feels, and at that moment Takuya felt Yuma's thoughts, to which Takuya now knew that Yuma also had feelinds for Kotori. After Kotori left, Ruka told Takuya that very soon both Yuma and Kotori would confess their love for one another to which he agreed. Takuya holds intense and uncontrollable hatred for his parents after he discovered that they wanted to use his powers for unnecessary purposes, and when they abused his older sister, to which he would protect her by dueling his parents and he would beat them without losing life points. Since that day, when he was 11, Takuya and his sisters had been on the run, until they setteled in Heartland. History Before living in Heartland, Takuya was well known in the U.S., almost all of South America, and in ce rtain parts of Europe like Germany, Russia, Italy, and in a few other places. During his last International Dueling Champiomships, Takuya had held the title for 4 years and was ready to fight for it again. His opponent at the time was childhood rival Takashi Mizuki, whom in the past he had defeated several times. Up to the date, Takuya was 36-0 against Takashi, while his orginal dueling record was 127-2, while in duels without losing a single life point had only occured 10 times. As the duel reached a conclusion, Takashi whipped out his ace monster Gladiator King (2900 ATK / 2400 DEF). Seeing as if he had the victory, Takuya whipped his out ace Nuclear-Eyes Shadow Dragon (3500 ATK / 3000 DEF), but it was unknown at the time for he used an Equip-Spell Card known as Shadow Concealment and was able to seize vicotry with it. Shortly after his victory, Takuya and his sisters disappeared for three months until reappearing in Heartland. Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Arriving into Heartland, after the World Duel Carnival) Takuya left his sisters while they were unpacking into their new home (unknown to them, was across Yuma's house), to seemingly take a walk around the town. Takuya had isolated himself and temporarily fell into darkness after a short previous encounter with his parents (date and time is unknown) to the fact that he almost lost Ruka. As the day passed, it became dark and Takuya let the dark fully take over him. He would run into Yuma who was out and Kotori, to which the latter would accidentaly trip him, after almost slipping. This angered Takuya and he challenged Yuma to a duel, leaving Yuma to accept and Kotori being scared. Shortly before it began the rest of Yuma's freinds arrived in time to see the start of the duel. The duel started and at the beginning Takuya was already dominating, to which summoning his famed Xyz monster Silver Wing Dragon on his first turn, and was able to deal 2100 life points of damage to Yumadue to his dragon's effect on attacking directly, simply by using one overlay unit. Later, Yuma's sister arrived along with Ruka and Yuuki. As the duel reached to an end Yuma only had 50 life points left, which was just in three turns. Falling into rage, Takuya was finally able to summon his ace Nuclear-Eyes Shadow Dragon, by using hisdragon's second effect which was by using a second overlay unit, it could be treated as two monsters. In the nick of time, his sisters Ruka and Yuuki were able to control and calm Takuya. After the duel, he asked for forgiveness and Yuma kindly forgave him calling him his freind as also Kotori. Later they were able to introduce one another, and Takuya had something he always wanted, which were freinds. In a short time, Takuya developed a very fast and close brother-bond with Yuma. A few weeks later, while in school, a young duelist challenged Takuya to a duel, but he simply rejected for he was not in the mood, but the young boy insulted him, which provoked him and caused him to accept the duel in simple rage. Takuya was yet able to control his anger, and easily defeated the youth in one turn by using the Spell Card Instant Damage in which the opponent recieves damage double to his monsters orginal attack points which sadly had 2000 ATK points. After the duel, Takuya asked his freinds to help him keep calm to which they would. Revelation of the Crest A few months after moving into Heartland, Takuya started to have strange dreams, in where he failed to save his sisters from death at the cause of his parents, including the death of his parents. Unknown to him, his parents were using magic to make these false dreams in the hope to lure him to them. However, his crests power started to grow more, which would prevent certain dreams, but Takuya laid qiuet and said nothing, as Yuuki asked him what was wrong, to which he answered nothing. Yet he would experience a test unlike no other for his power was put to the test for the first time. One day after school, when talking with Yuma about when they should each put their dueling titles on the line, each recieved a message from an unknown figure. When Takuya opened and read the letter it had said that his sisters were captured, while Yuma's said that two people he cared were were also captured. Upon ending Yuma screamed his sister's name and Kotori's name, while Takuya screamed his sisters in anger. Both Yuma and Takuya ran to a isolated area where Kotori, Akari, Yuuki and Ruka were being held, to the fact that they saw nothing for it was to dark, until a snap of the fingers were heard which shined a light on a cage that revealed a bounded Kotori with Akari as the second cage had Takuya's bounded sisters. The two demanded their release, but the unknown figure who went by the name of Suzuki Rido and a companion who went by the name Matsui Kiriyu said they would release them if they won in a tag duel. At that moment Ruka woke up and told her brother to win, as also Akari woke up shouting at her brother to win. Throu gh this, Takuya unleashed the power of his crest. Yuma and set his duel disk and Duel Gazer, just as Suzuki and Matsui. Takuya now filled with deep hatred promised that no harm would come to his sisters. The duel began with both Yuma and Takuya by summoning their ace monsters to which were Xyz monsters in this case. Throughout the duel Takuya attacked ruthlessly, showing no mercy, dealing enough damage to weaken them. At that moment both Kotori and Yuuki woke up. Scared Kotori shouted at Yuma telling him to win along with Yuuki at Takuya. Yuma told Kotori not to be scared as Takuya said the same to his older sister Yuuki. Drawing their final card with just 100 life points left each at repetitive counter attacks Takuya was able to summon his Nuclear-Eyes Shadow Dragon, while Yuma powered it up with a spell card. Winning the duel, each were able to save those who were each assigned to. Takuya then recieved a hard hug from his sisters who were in tears, similar to Yuma who recieved a tight hug from Kotori who hugged him tightly, as his sister smacked him on the head, but hugged him nevertheless. However, Takuya had no smile on his face and Kotori asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer and surprised everyone by transforming into a dragon and flew away. This left Yuuki questioning what was wrong, and ended with everyone looking up as Takuya flew away into the distance. The next day at school, Takuya returned only to be confronted by Yuma who demanded to know what was wrong, as eeven Cathy, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Takashi and Kotori asked the same thing. Not saying a word, Takuya spoke and said "Watashi wa chōjō de anata ga hyōji sa remasu". Using his crest power his sisters were also transported to a vast of space. Once within the vast, Takuya showed his sisters, and his freinds what happened after he saved his older sister Yuuki from his parents abuse, for he had dueled them inside the same place where they were know, to which was the day his powers awaked. The vision showed how easily he defeated his parents and the awakening of his crest. Fast fowarding to the present, Takuya revealed that during the duel against Suzuki and Matsui his dragon transformation power awakened. His younger sister Ruka asked if she and Yuuki had the same power, but he answered that he doesn't know because each of their crest's has one different power. Before Yuma could asked anything Takuya brought them all back to Heartland, and left to go to class, but would later skip. Unknown to him Yuma and co. along with his sisters decided to plan a party to cheer him up, because of his recent personality changes. Yet, Takuya would end up with an unexpected surprise, in which he would be surpringly captured by his parents. Awakening on a metal table, Takuya found himself strapped with is parents looking down on him. Takuya thought of what would happen next, but he would only feel pain. The Cursed Xyz Seal Having no idea of what happened, Takuya was dropped by his home, yet unknown again of the surprise his freinds and sisters had in store for him. Due to a magic his parents used, Takuya had no recollection of what had happned. Entering his house he was surprised at what was prepared for him, and thanked them for what they are doing to him. Jumping in joy, Ruka ran and hugged him, for which Takuya said he was grateful for having a little sister like her. Thanking again, Yuuki said she was grateful that this was able to help her brother, but the joy soon ended for a dark pulse instantly awoke in Takuya unleashing a dark wave throwing everyone out of his house. Angered, Akari shouted on why he would do this after all the work they did just to cheer him up. Takuya answered with "Karera ga itanode, nanika? Anata ga subete shindeshimau to sore wa anata no Yuma de hajimaru tame ni, watashi wa kinishinai. Watashitachi no kettō de anata ni jigoku o hyōji shimasu". Ruka qiuckly sensed that something was wrong with him, and stated that he wouldn't do this on his own will, for he was being controlled. Knowing what could happen, Takuya unleashed a Psychic wave erasing everyones memories to leave note that it ever happened. Altering time at the moment, Takuya made Yuma, Kotori, Tetsou, Cathy, Akari, Tokunosuke, and his sisters think that the party ended as also that he had a good time. The next day Takuya challenged Yuma to a duel, and had set the duel to be broadcasted at Yuma's house where his freinds were, as also Yuuki and Ruka. Shortly before it began, Takuya restored the memories of his sisters and Yuma and co. Unknown, Yuma freinds were at his house except Kotori who was with him. Yuma accepted the duel, and instantly felt that Takuya wasn't normal. Feeling scared Kotori told Yuma to be careful, which he said he would but Takuya replied that his fate was already set. The duel was set on at his house where everyone wondered why it was them both. Revealing the seal on his left hand, Takuya played the Cursed Xyz Seal, a dark card that corrupts all Xyz monsters, which locked them inside it, including Kotori. Yuma tried to destroy the seal, but it wouldn't work for in the first turn Takuya summoned Silver Wing Dragon and Dark Claw Dragon, where each gained 600 ATK points due to the seals effect. Summon Number 39:Uotpia, it instantly lost power, and the seals darkness started to deliever Yuma unbearable pain. Watching Kotori, Yuma asked Takuya why she wasn't effected, which was because she was no duelist and had no Xyz monsters in her possession. Ending the duel with one attack, Yuma was gretly injured in pain and was sent flying back, as Takuya stood laughing saying that doom has risen. Aiding the falllen Yuma, Takuya smiled with a smirk and looked at the two as both hugged each other tightly. At that instant Yuuki, Ruka and co. were arriving, but knowing what they would do to him, Takuya used the power of his Dragon Crest, which was now corrupted, to take away the souls of Yuma and Kotori, leaving thier bodies lifeless and embraced, each in tears. Disappearing to the building behind him, he looked down as his sisters went to attend the bodies of Yuma and Kotori, then looked at the seal on his hand, allowing to see the souls of Yuma and Kotori who were also embraced tightly, where Yuma told her not to worry for he wouldn't let nothing else to happen, and to forgive him for failing, but Kotori answered that it wasn't his fault and grateful that he did everything to protect her. Disgusted by it, Takuya left in his dragon form to his parents domain. As the days past, Takuya took few souls from random duelists, yet was unaware of what was going on inside him, in which his good side was chained up in dark chains which controlled his body. In pain he knew he had to do something, but the question was what and how. While walking he was confronted by his sisters, and Yuma's freinds. Not wanting to do anything with them, Takuya was about to walk away until a hand came out through his chest, symbolizing the area of the heart. A few seconds, Takuya came out, leaving everyone confused, but Yuuki stated that one is a evil Takuya made from the seal as the other was the orginal. Using his power Takuya wrapped his evil version in a Psychic wave causing the souls he captured to be released. At the hospital where a comatose Yuma and Kotori lay by Akari and Mrs.Mizuki, the two awoke as their souls were returned shocking them as to why Takuya would do so. Angered by what happened, Takuya challenged his evil self to a duel. Hearing his sisters voices, they told him not to duel because he might lose, and just returned, thus was weak, which turned to be true. His evil side, who goes by the name Dark Takuya agreed to duel later. Taken home, Takuya met with the surprise of Yuma and Kotori forgiving him, for they said it wasn't his fault he wasn't under control, yet he vowed to sum up his wrongs by defeating Dark Takuya. He promised to protect his sisters and freinds with a higher cost this time. The Curse is broken A week past since Takuya had been released from the seal's control, and yet he was still in terrible condition due to the amount of energy he had used. Encounter with Kaito